


You'll Be Ok

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Helluva Boss - Freeform, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Order 66 (Star Wars), Other, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Summary: A young Anakin Skywalker is awoken by a nightmare in the middle of the night and seeks comfort in his new Master.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	You'll Be Ok

“MASTER!”

Had Obi-Wan been asleep, his new padawan’s cries would have woken him regardless. All it achieved was giving him the shock of a lifetime. 

“Anakin?” He groaned as a small, blond, projectile burrowed its way into his stomach.

“Anakin, what’s wrong?”

“I had a dream, a very bad dream,” came the muffled response.

“A nightmare?”

“I was looking all over the Temple, and I couldn’t find you anywhere. You weren’t there!” 

“There, there, Ani. It’s ok. You’re ok.” The nine year old had only been at the Temple for a week and was still dealing with feelings of abandonment and rejection.  _ As if he was any better at that age. _

He removed him from his middle and wiped away the tears that stained the young face. Obi-Wan picked Anakin off the ground and made his way to the balcony of their shared quarters.

The night sky was always a beauty to look at on Coruscant. Qui-Gon never understood his fascination with it, spending hours after missions to just gaze in wonder upwards.

He sat down with Anakin in his lap. The nightmare was still affecting the child given how Anakin refused to let his face leave his Master’s robes.

“Anakin,” he said, gently turning him around to face the sky he was so fondly named after, “When you’re scared, and you don’t know where I am, you must remember; no matter what happens to me, I’ll never be far away from my special, little padawan.” He gave a small kiss to the top of Anakin’s head.

With a flick of the wrist, he picked up one of Anakin’s toys with the force, a plastic bantha on top of a speeder bike model.

_ It always seems more quiet in the dark _

_ It always feels so stark. _

He sang as the flying toy amazed his padawan for the time being, small arms mimicking his hand movements.

_ How silence grows under the moon _

_ Constellations gone so soon. _

_ I used to think that I was bold, _

_ I used to think love could be fun _

It seemed like everyday he thought of the lady he left on Mandalore seven years ago. He wonders if she still thought of him,  _ Satine. _ But tonight was not about him, but someone else who needed comfort.

_ But now my story has been told, _

_ Except for one. _

He set the toy down as he made sure Anakin felt safe in his arms.

_ As the stars start to align _

_ I hope you take it a sign _

_ That you’ll be ok _

_ Everything will be ok _

Anakin was properly cradled in his arms when he heard a noise that hadn’t been spotted in a decade. A meteor shower!  Anakin’s face lit up in awe, eyes reflecting the white streaks that illuminated the sky, tears long gone.

_ And if the seven rings collide _

_ Although each day could be my last _

_ You will be ok _

_ When I’m gone you will be ok _

He couldn’t promise Anakin that he would always be there, no Master could guarantee immortal life to their padawan, look at Qui-Gon. But, he could make sure that Anakin knew that no matter what he did, or where he went, he’ll be ok.

* * *

  
  


“Master?”

The pitiful whine of the student would never not raise any concern in his heart. It was a fault he still continued from the day he was given the responsibility of being a Master of a padawan.

But when his eyes trailed downwards, what greeted him wasn’t the disturbing yellow that had told of his failure as a teacher, but the blue of an ashamed child. 

Obi-Wan dropped to his knees, lightsaber falling unnoticed from his hand as he gathered what remained of his student in his arms.

Anakin’s sobs wracked his torso as he let go of all the pain and guilt and fear that Palpatine had harbored in his mind. He would never forgive himself.

Obi-Wan could hear the distressed beeping from Artoo from here and he held his brother. He remembered a tune from years ago that had once soothed Anakin.

His hum was barely noticeable through the cries of Anakin and the destruction of the planet. Never had Anakin felt this light in his arms, not even the nine year old from Tatooine had weighed so little. He scrunched his nose from the horrid smell that the dismembered limbs gave off, but it did nothing to deter his song.

A few tears of his own leaked out as he gained volume in his song and held Anakin tighter. He raised a hand to Anakin’s eyes where the side of his head was pillowed into his chest. He gently covered them, once again shielding his child from the dangers of the galaxy. 

_ And when creation goes to die, you can find me in the sky.  _

_ Upon the last day, and you will be ok. _

He yelled the rest of the lines, feeling Anakin’s grim acceptance for the next step, through their bond.

Both closed their eyes, preferring to ignore the rising lava and bask in each other’s steady presence for as long as they could instead.


End file.
